


Picnic

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Picnic, Stars, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: The two of them settled on a blanket underneath the shade of a big oak tree, the basket between them. All around them human like aliens were enjoying themselves. Families were having picnics just like them, kids were running around happily, people were walking there dogs, couples strolled around a large lake. A soft breeze blew, birds singing from their branches in the trees.





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, I have a straight pairing? Huh who knew?

The Tardis landed with a thump throwing the Doctor and Rose to the floor, causing them to laugh.  
“Where are we?” Rose asked as the Doctor helped her to her feet.  
“On one of the most peaceful planets in the known universe,” the Doctor exclaimed excitedly as he ran to the doors, turning to face Rose with a dizzy grin, “Rose Tyler, welcome to Serenity." With that he threw the doors open.  
Rose walked out and looked around, it seeing what the Doctor was excited about.   
“It looks like earth. Like a park on earth,” She said wondering if she’d missed something.  
“Look up,” the Doctor said from beside her.   
Rose cast her gaze upwards and froze.  
There was a clear blue sky above them, but what she saw in the sky made her jaw drop.   
“Stars,” She whispered.  
High above them were a million twinkling stars. Some constellations were familiar while others were totally alien.  
“But how?” Rose asked, looking to the Doctor for answers.  
“The beings on this planet are sensitive to artificial light, so there’s little to no light pollution,” He explained, eyes full of wonder, “so you can see the stars clearly, even in the day.”  
Rose smiled and looked up again, wishing there were sights like this back home.  
“Oh also,” The Doctor said getting her attention again, pulling a picnic basket out of nowhere, “I thought we could stay a while and have a picnic.”  
He gave his signature grin.

The two of them settled on a blanket underneath the shade of a big oak tree, the basket between them. All around them human like aliens were enjoying themselves. Families were having picnics just like them, kids were running around happily, people were walking there dogs, couples strolled around a large lake. A soft breeze blew, birds singing from their branches in the trees.   
“Why does it look so much like earth?” Rose asked halfway through her sandwich.  
“In billions of years earth eventually dies, but because humans have explored more of the solar system they knew about this planet. It had the same gravity as earth, same oxygen, everything. So the last survivors packed up and moved here,” the Doctor explained, “They vowed to take care of this planet better than their old one and renamed the place serenity.”  
“Wait, if there from earth how are they sensitive to artificial light?” Rose asked.  
“They went too long without it while they rode the spaceship here. So when they did get light it hurt. They much prefer the natural light. They only use the light when needed at night.”  
“So being in a spaceship made humanity go green?” Rose asked, the Doctor nodded.  
Rose smiled and finished her sandwich. 

“I’d love to live here,” Rose smiled as she and the Doctor walked around the lake hand in hand.  
“Really?” The Doctor asked, smile tugging at his lips.   
“Of course,” Rose answered, “I mean think about it. Barley any cars so there’s little pollution, people are recycling and there are no wars. Everyone is happy and using their phones less, and you can see the stars during the day. I’d love it.”  
The Doctor couldn’t help the smile that grew at her excitement over everything.   
“What about you Doctor?” She asked, bright eyes turned towards him.  
“As lovely as it is here, I’d miss travelling too much,” He answered honestly, “although, I wouldn’t say no to coming here whenever we need a break,” He smiled at Rose.  
Rose positively beamed and kissed him on the cheek softly, “I’d like that.”

After a while the duo soon found themselves on a beach. The sand was warm and golden between their toes, the sea was so blue it reflected the stars, the sun setting on the horizon.  
As the two of them walked barefoot with shoes in hand, the Doctor told Rose about other adventures he’d had.  
One involved a Llama wearing a sombrero.  
An hour later Rose and the Doctor stood at the surf to watch the sun set, waves lapping gently at their toes.  
“Here we go,” the Doctor whispered with a smile.  
Rose wondered what he meant by that, then it happened.  
As the sun sank, a rainbow of colours were cast across the sky. Pinks, blue’s, oranges and purple’s. Rose couldn’t help but stare in amazement as the colours slowly faded, leaving behind a deep blue laden with millions of silver stars.


End file.
